Orange Necklace
by struckedstar
Summary: Bruce dies for the soul stone and Tony comforts Nat about it. A brutasha one shots.


AU where Bruce dies on Vormir instead of Natasha, and Tony has a gift in remembrance of him.

also, this is an au where they don't fight Thanos after time travelling.

xxx

It's been 36 hours. 36 hours since their time travel. 36 hours since they snapped everyone back. 36 hours since Bruce died.

It was unexpected really, the thought of him dying never crossed her mind. It's funny how ironic it is. She lost Bruce 7 years ago and got to spend time with the team. When he came back, she lost her team. But when she got the team back, she lost him. Her husband. The father of her kids. Her bestfriend. Her cuddle buddy. The love of her life. Her world.

Her _everything._

She hasn't told the kids yet, and she's afraid. She could just imagine how heartbroken they would feel once they know that their father is gone.

Anyways, she was packing up Bruce's stuff at the facility because she had to go back home. To her, their kids. That was when she heard a knock on her door, she didn't respond, mostly because she just didn't feel like talking to anyone, not even Clint. But the door opened anyways, and there stood the one and only Tony Stark.

Tony didn't know what to say or where to start, so he decided to take a seat next to Natasha on the bed where she was currently folding Bruce's clothes.

Her face was impassive, but her eyes were bloodshot red. Her lips were pale and it was obvious she hasn't slept because of the eyebags under her eyes.

"Im sorry, Natasha" Tony said. Still no reply from Natasha. She's been awfully quiet, she hasn't said anything since they got back from their little time heist.

"I uh, made you something" Tony took the black box and opened it to reveal a necklace, with the soul stone as the gem.

"I uhm, I asked Stephen Strange to put a protection spell on it. So anyone, who doesn't have the best intentions won't be able to touch it"

Natasha took the necklace. Her tears were now streaming down her face, and Tony didn't know what to do.

"Help me put it on?" Nat asked. So Tony took the necklace and Hooked it around Nat's neck. He then wrapped his arm around Natasha and she rested her head on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry I couldn't bring him back" Tony said. They just sat there, for a while, in silence, Until Natasha decided to speak.

"I don't know what to tell them" Natasha's voice cracked and she sounded broken, and lost. It was heartbreaking. Natasha is like his sister. For the past five years him, Bruce, Natasha, and Pepper spent alot of time together. And their kids played with eachother all the time. Natasha was happy, they were happy. But the world was half dead and it changed them. All they really wanted was for half of the universe to come back. And they did. But in the process of bringing back half of the universe. Natasha lost her universe, Tony feels like he lost his brother, The Avengers lost a team mate. And the kids lost a father.

"You tell them what Bruce did. The sacrifice he made, tell them all the amazing stories about him and all the adventures we had. Your kids will grow up without Bruce, But your kids will also grow up knowing they have a selfless father who sacrificed his life for the universe. He may not be here, but he's always in there" Tony said pointing at her heart.

"I don't think I can, or will be able to move on from this" Natasha replied.

"You don't move on. _We _don't move on. We keep him, in our hearts, and we accept. We hold on to whatever we have left of him and we don't let go. That's just how the world works. Remember a few years back when he told us about his suicide attempt and didn't succeed because of the big guy? This is the perfect ending for him Natasha. Bruce died a hero and he will always be one. He didn't die defeated. He died happy and content, with you by his side. He's in peace now Natasha"

Natasha didn't know how to respond to that but she's beyond thankful that she has someone like Tony right by her side.

" Also, since the soul stone is now yours. you now have to power to steal, control manipulate, and alter living and deadsouls. The Soul Gem is also the gateway to an idyllic pocket universe. At full potential, the Soul Gem grants the user control over all life in the universe. Since you are the one who took the gem and had to sacrifice for it. You are now it's keeper. I also made this. It's a replacement for Veronica. It sounds like Bruce, also talks like him. You don't have to set him up immediately but uh, I thought you'd appreciate it" Tony handed her a chip, It's a new A.I. for their house and he thought that she would really appreciate it.

"Thanks Tony, for everything" Natasha is like Tony's sister, he loves her like family and he will make sure that Bruce is avenged and that Natasha lives a peaceful life with her kids.

THE END

xxx

So, that's my fic for today. I hope y'all liked it. please leave a review and feel free to leave prompts or requests.

xoxo


End file.
